<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>am i in love with you (or am i in love with the feeling) by perikecil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465366">am i in love with you (or am i in love with the feeling)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perikecil/pseuds/perikecil'>perikecil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Slight of Taegyu, Choi Soobin Is an Art Student, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Issues, Heavy Make-Out Scenes, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Yeonjun with Cigarette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perikecil/pseuds/perikecil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun, dua puluh satu tahun, dan bentuk manifestasi paling nyata dari silabel ‘urakan’. Soobin, dua puluh tahun, dan hidupnya sudah cukup berantakan bahkan untuk sekadar menambah satu lagi. </p><p> </p><p>Based upon the song ‘The Feeling’ by Justin Bieber &amp; Hasley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>am i in love with you (or am i in love with the feeling)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dedicating this soobjun work to Kak Ara (lycheeze_ @ twt) hey, best sister. please consider this as a special reward because you’ve done so well on your exam. i love you! and Kak Kania (cyjult @ twt) if you’re reading this, i hope it will warm your heart as much as it does mine. i also love you!</p><p>selamat membaca dan semoga sukaaa.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>i</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Choi Beomgyu mengerutkan kening.</p><p> </p><p>Di depannya—lebih tepatnya, di depan pintu kamar flatnya—berdiri seorang pemuda dengan surai lila awut-awutan (Beomgyu bertanya dalam hati apakah poni yang menggantung pada perpotongan keningnya tidak menghalangi pandangan), percikan air yang bertikas pada sweter pigmen gelap yang ia kenakan, dan satu kuasa yang dialihfungsikan untuk memangku titik abdomennya sedang yang satunya lagi bertengger pada dinding; seolah-olah  sengaja diletakkan sebagai tumpuan badan sang anak adam untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Kendati demikian, yang paling dominan dari semua itu ialah gurat lelah pada peroman pemuda di hadapan yang gagal Beomgyu terjemahkan.</p><p> </p><p>“Bang,” ujaran Beomgyu terdengar ragu. “Baik-baik aja?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hai.” Yang ditanya menampilkan senyum lebar, indikasi penolakan untuk memberi jawaban konkret. “Sendirian, ‘kan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ng, iya, sih.” Beomgyu tampak menimang-nimang. “Dua jam lalu.”</p><p> </p><p>Sepasang netra milik pemuda yang dipanggil <em>‘Bang’</em> tadi memicing sebelum akhirnya kembali pada lengkung semula tatkala kepala seorang remaja laki-laki dengan surai kirmizi—<em>yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya</em>—menyembul dari balik punggung sang lawan bicara. “Kenapa, Kak? Ada tamu lagi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” Beomgyu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bimbang. Ekor matanya berpindah antara sepasang anak adam yang kini berdiri berhadapan. <em>Mampus. </em>“Enggak. Ini—sepupuku. Namanya Soobin—”</p><p> </p><p>“—Abang.” Koreksi laki-laki bersurai lila pudar jenama Soobin barusan dengan cepat. Ada penekanan dalam intonasinya. “Abang sepupu.”</p><p> </p><p>Dilayangkannya tatapan tajam ke arah Beomgyu seolah-olah mengejakan <em>rambut-merah-ini-siapa-dan-kenapa-kalian-bisa-berduaan-di-kamar-apartemen?</em> sementara yang menjadi objek tatapan balik mendelik dengan galak,<em> Abang juga buat apa sih </em><em>malam-malam </em><em>ke sini?!</em></p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu menghirup napas dalam-dalam. “Iya, maksudnya—dia Abang sepupuku.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>ii</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Situasinya begini: Beomgyu duduk di atas sofa coklat siena ruang tengah bersama dua pemuda berbeda yang mengapit kedua sisinya; yang satu sibuk menatap layar ponsel, sedangkan yang satu lagi duduk sembari memeluk tekukan lutut.</p><p> </p><p>Atensi Beomgyu beringsut, antara laki-laki bersurai merah di sisi kiri dengan embusan napas tidak tenangnya yang berhasil menyapa tengkuk (idiosinkrasi paling gamblang dari laki-laki itu setiap kali dirinya dirundung keresahan) dan kakak sepupu laki-laki di sisi kanan yang sedari tadi mengalihkan fokusnya kepada daun pintu, lukisan bunga kana nan didominasi oleh warna-warna hangat cat minyak yang terpampang rapi pada dinding ruangan, akuarium mini di atas meja belajar yang berisikan sepasang ikan tetra dengan aktivitas berenang dan meliuknya di tengah-tengah impitan air tawar, dan <em>apapun itu.</em> Asalkan bukan pada Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>Diambilnya kembali satu tarikan napas dalam sebelum memulai, “Abang kenapa datang? Ada yang sakit?”</p><p> </p><p>Mendengus, pada akhirnya Soobin menoleh juga. “Memang Abang cuma boleh datang kalau lagi sakit?”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Kan. ‘Kan. Mulai.</em> Batin Beomgyu setengah keki. Beomgyu paham ini, sisi paling liabel dan protektif dari kakak sepupu laki-lakinya yang hanya akan keluar di bawah tiga kondisi: satu, saat ia sudah menyerah dengan dunia; dua, saat ia berselisih paham dengan kekasihnya; dan tiga, kombinasi dari kedua sikon sebelumnya.</p><p> </p><p>“Ck.” Beomgyu menggerutu, tidak sabar. “Kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa dibantu—‘kan ada aku dan Taehyun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Taehyun?” Soobin memiringkan kepala dengan cara paling menyebalkan yang pernah Beomgyu lihat selama sembilan belas tahun ia hidup di dunia. “Oh,<em> kali ini</em> Taehyun?”</p><p> </p><p>Disebut begitu, laki-laki yang sedari awal berdiam di sisi kiri Beomgyu memberikan tolehan. Keduanya kini bertukar pandang. Sepasang iris Soobin menyusuri ‘Taehyun’ dari pangkal torso hingga ujung rambut. Kaus oblong putih polos dilapisi dengan kemeja tipis bermotif  tartan, garis rahang yang tajam juga tulang hidungnya yang bangir, air muka nan serius—namun lugu di saat bersamaan, serta surainya yang senada dengan tumpahan tinta satu keranjang buah kersen. <em>Oh, anak baik-baik. </em>Soobin membatin. Puas.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Kan memang <em>selalu</em> Taehyun.” Cicit Beomgyu pelan, takut-takut apabila suaranya tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran si surai merah. Semburat malu perlahan-lahan menghiasi kedua sisi pipinya.</p><p> </p><p>Mau tak mau Soobin meluncurkan satu tawa sumbang sebelum menghempaskan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Kedua matanya terpejam sebelum akhirnya sebaris senyum meledek terukir pada roman. “Oke. Jangan aneh-aneh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sinting—sumpah, sinting banget.” Umpat Beomgyu sebal. “Dipikir aku <em>nggak </em>ada bedanya kayak Abang sama Kak Yeonjun?”</p><p> </p><p>Senyum yang tadi sempat tergugah batal merekah. Soobin mengembuskan napas berat. Guratan lelah yang beberapa sekon lalu memudar kini kembali visibel. Dan seketika Beomgyu dipenuhi rasa bersalah yang entah datang atas dasar apa. Laki-laki bersurai cokelat deragem itu kembali menggigit bilah bibir bagian bawah. Nyalinya menciut. “<em>Sorry</em> … aku salah ngomong ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Enggak.” Soobin menggeleng pelan, memaksakan segurat senyum yang justru menambah kekhawatiran Beomgyu. “Kamu ada teh hangat?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>iii</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soobin menghempaskan bokong di atas bantalan salah satu kursi pada ruang makan sembari membiarkan sang adik sepupu menyibukkan diri dengan teko dan bubuk teh koleksinya. Kesepuluh jarinya yang saling berkaitan terangkat naik untuk memangku rahang, sementara sepasang iris miliknya menelisik setiap sudut flat Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>Hunian berukuran makro itu didominasi oleh desain interior bernuansa putih tulang. Ada lemari dengan material balok kasar di bagian sentral ruangan yang menjadi pemisah ruang santai dengan bilik tidur. Kamar mandinya tersembunyi di balik dinding pada bagian samping ruang makan. Furnitur bergaya Skandinavia dengan kombinasi warna kotak catur terpampang di mana-mana; meski beberapa di antaranya diintervensi warna merah hati—warna favorit Beomgyu. Menyadari korelasi antara si surai merah dengan fakta tersebut membuat kedua sudut bibir Soobin melengkung naik. Kembali ia pusatkan netranya pada Beomgyu—juga Taehyun—yang tengah bergumul di muka kabinet dapur.</p><p> </p><p>“Mangkuk putih di bukaan atas—tolong, dong.” Pinta Beomgyu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tiga cangkir teh  di hadapannya. “Kaki kamu sampai gak?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Gila.</em> Ya sampai, lah.” Di belakang punggungnya, Taehyun melengos sebal seraya membuka kabinet kaca milik Beomgyu. Diraihnya satu mangkuk putih yang dimaksud dengan mudah. Mulutnya komat-kamit menuturkan <em>k</em><em>amu kok ngeledek banget? </em>sebelum menyodorkan mangkuk tadi kepada sang pemilik. Beomgyu menerima sodoran itu sembari menahan kekehan geli.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Thanks.</em>” Ujar Beomgyu singkat. Satu tangannya naik untuk menangkup pipi Taehyun dan memberi usapan singkat dengan ibu jarinya di sana. Taehyun mencibir, ditepisnya jemari mungil itu dengan ekstra hati-hati sebelum ia layangkan satu sentilan pada kening yang lebih tua. Kali ini giliran Beomgyu yang bersungut-sungut sembari meringis, <em>salah aku apa sih?!</em> yang dibalas dengan senyum miring Taehyun. <em>Nggak ada salah, tapi aku pengin aja.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Kalau ketiganya hidup dalam dunia drama, Soobin seratus persen yakin ini pasti akan menjadi drama komedi romantis dengan judul ‘Beomgyu Akhirnya Paham Apa Itu Komitmen’. Sebab sepanjang mengenal Beomgyu dan seluruh tabiat anehnya, belum pernah ia melihat adik sepupunya itu tunduk—dan bahkan <em>tersipu</em> malu untuk orang lain. Beomgyu adalah manifestasi dari jiwa bebas dan kutipan <em>‘you only live once, so enjoy every ride!’</em> hasil kreasi para vandal yang biasa ditemukan pada dinding-dinding jalan raya. Beomgyu memberi perintah namun membangkang di saat bersamaan. Ia menolak disebut lemah namun menjadi orang pertama yang menangis saat menonton <em>The Pursuit of Happyness</em>. Dalam tubuh mungilnya terangkum banyak ide cerdik; yang disadari atau tidak perlahan-lahan bermetamorfosis menjadi daya tarik.</p><p> </p><p>Anak itu benar-benar mengingatkan Soobin pada seseorang.</p><p> </p><p>“Maaf, nggak ada mie instan atau telur ayam—baru aja habis.” Beomgyu kembali dari <em>kitchen set. </em>Diletakkannya tiga cangkir teh hangat dan satu mangkuk penuh berisi kukis kering di atas meja.</p><p> </p><p>“Nggak masalah.” Soobin menelungkupkan seluruh jemari pada badan cangkir. Sensasi hangat seketika menjalar masuk lewat buku-buku jarinya. “Tumben. Kamu mulai hidup sehat sekarang?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um.” Beomgyu bertukar pandang dengan Taehyun sebelum kembali bersemuka dengan yang lebih tua. “Bukan. Tapi tadi Kak Yeonjun ke sini. Jadi, yah—”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Alright. Abort mission. </em>Soobin kembali dengan gurat lelah pada wajah (sungguh, ada beberapa kesempatan di mana Beomgyu membenci Soobin dengan seluruh muatan atom dalam dirinya dan berharap kakaknya itu hilang saja. Namun demi hujan dan pohon kasturi, dirinya jutaan kali lebih membenci jejak penat yang tercetak pada mimik wajah Soobin sekarang dibanding Soobin si Menyebalkan.) yang coba ia samarkan dengan menghirup teh aroma hibiskus pada tangkupan. Kepulan uap tipis lalu menguar lambat dari dalam cangkir; bercampur dengan emposan napas berat yang sang empu keluarkan.</p><p> </p><p>Seolah paham, Taehyun menyodorkan semangkuk kukis kering yang belum disentuh sama sekali dengan gestur menawarkan. Soobin melempar senyum kepada Taehyun yang dibalas dengan segaris senyum pula.</p><p> </p><p>Relung Beomgyu menghangat. “<em>Do you wanna talk about it?</em> Kalau nggak pun nggak masalah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mulai dari mana ya.” </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu meraih satu tangan Soobin, memberi usapan-usapan subtil sebagai bentuk dukungan. “Pelan-pelan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pertama.” Soobin menatap nanar cangkir tehnya yang kini bersisakan setengah. “Tante kamu itu jalang.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>iv</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Choi Soobin tepat berusia sembilan belas tahun ketika ia sadar alam raya seolah berdiri memunggunginya.</p><p> </p><p>Hari itu kepalanya dilanda pening teramat sangat. Entah karena tiga butir pil tidur yang ia mamah paksa ke dalam tenggorokan (sebab rupanya jarak pandang yang menipis juga mata yang berpinar-pinar saja belum cukup untuk menonaktifkan kerja otak sang anak adam barang hanya satu jam), sisa-sisa pukulan sang ayah tiri yang Soobin yakini masih menganga besar pada oksipital bagian kiri, atau probabilitas paling parah namun mungkin-mungkin saja terjadi mengingat seberantakan apa dirinya saat ini: komposit dari kedua faktor tersebut.</p><p> </p><p><em>Lacur. Lacur. Lacur.</em> Betapa raganya mampu terselimuti amarah hanya karena satu kata yang terus mengitari benak. Soobin<em> benci </em>kata ‘lacur’. Ia ingin pergi mengarungi mesin waktu menuju bumi tiga ribu tahun lalu demi membuat eksistensi lima buah alfabet dalam kata ‘lacur’ hancur. Meski risikonya langit biru yang ia suka akan mengalami transformasi nama menjadi git biu, satu tangkup roti bakar akan ia sebut sebagai oti bk, pun bahagia hanyalah sekumpulan huruf b, h, dan g dengan i sebagai satu-satunya fonem vokal yang tersisa.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin memiliki dua sosok ibu. Yang pertama adalah seorang lacur kembang dengan semerbak tubuh menawan. Yang kedua adalah si purwarupa dunia dengan keindahan surga, dan yang paling penting ia <em>bukan</em> lacur. Lucu bagaimana keduanya berada dalam satu liang tubuh dengan sosok pertama sebagai penguasa dan sosok kedua yang keberadaannya perlahan-lahan padam tergerus racun si lacur.</p><p> </p><p>Ayah tirinya adalah satu dari sekian laki-laki yang menyetubuhi sang lacur, laki-laki yang terlebih dahulu telah beristri namun hanyut dalam gemerlap duniawi. Soobin sebut demikian sebab ia sendiri tidak tahu berapa banyak laki-laki yang sudah sang lacur tiduri. <em>Too fucked up—</em>Soobin paham. Yang jelas, sampai usianya menginjak angka dua belas, wanita itu masih memenuhi rolnya sebagai ibu beranak satu dengan harga diri tinggi sebelum sepenuhnya kehilangan jati diri.</p><p> </p><p>“Saya mau pergi dari rumah.”</p><p> </p><p>Penuturan tiba-tiba yang keluar dari mulut sang anak adam menghentikan aktivitas makan malam hari itu. Di depannya duduk sang lacur. Bahu tegap dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Dagu sang lacur terangkat. Angkuh, juga terkejut. “Kenapa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ada teman yang punya usaha galeri lukis, saya diterima kerja di sana. Bonus tempat tinggal gratis.” Soobin lanjut mengunyah nasi gorengnya tanpa gentar. “Beasiswa pun masih ada sampai tiga semester ke depan. Saya masih <em>motret</em> juga buat selingan. Jadi—<em>kalian</em> nggak perlu khawatir soal apapun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Biaya sehari-hari?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tabungan saya masih lumayan banyak bersisa dan saya rasa saya nggak serakus itu.” Jawab Soobin. Kali ini kepalanya ditegakkan untuk bersemuka dengan sang lacur dan parasitnya. “Plus, kalian berdua bisa hidup bahagia tanpa—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Plak.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dengan mudah ia ucapkan, dengan mudah pula satu tamparan ia dapatkan. Nyeri. <em>Sakit. </em>Panas. Tetapi dibandingkan ketiga itu, hatinya jauh lebih remuk sekarang.</p><p> </p><p>“Anak berengsek.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh. Si </em><em>p</em><em>arasit. </em>Soobin menguraikan senyum miring. Nyeri pada tulang pipinya ia biarkan terabai. “Tapi, kamu ‘kan bukan Ayah kandung saya?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BUG.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya dihantam satu kepalan tinju yang luar biasa keras. Begitu kerasnya sampai-sampai ia jatuh menggelangsar. Belum sempat Soobin bangkit, kerah kemejanya diangkat naik dan pukulan masif kembali dihujam bertubi-tubi. Pekikan panik sang lacur sayup-sayup terdengar, tetapi tetap tidak ada gestur pertolongan yang ia tunjukkan.</p><p> </p><p>“Anak biadab—” satu pukulan mendarat pada peromannya. <em>Kuping Soobin berdenging.</em> “—tidak tahu terima kasih!” kali ini dilayangkan pada serebrum. <em>Kepalanya bagai terbelah</em>. “Sudah merasa dewasa dan hebat kamu sampai berpikir bisa melakukan segalanya?”</p><p> </p><p>Tidak. <em>Tidak.</em> Jelas tidak. Ia tidak bisa untuk sekadar berdiri dan menghajar balik. Ia tidak sanggup untuk mengambil vas bunga terdekat lalu menghantamkannya pada kepala si parasit. Jadi <em>tidak. </em>Jawabannya jelas <em>tidak.</em></p><p>Di antara rasa masin darah dan mata yang berkunang-kunang, bayang-bayang Maut datang berkelebat. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, seolah-olah meminta maaf sebab kedatangannya kali ini hanya sekadar menumpang lewat tanpa intensi untuk membinasakan nyawa sang anak adam yang sudah terkapar malang. <em>Bunuh saja. </em>Soobin meronta dalam diam. <em>Bukan hari ini.</em> Begitu jawaban yang ia dapatkan.</p><p> </p><p>Hari itu hari terburuk dalam hidup Soobin.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>v</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Selamat tidur.”</p><p> </p><p>Gumaman rendah terucap bersamaan dengan dipadamkannya lampu ruang tidur. Beomgyu kemudian berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Soobin yang sudah terlelap di atas ranjang. Malam ini Beomgyu membiarkan bilik tidurnya didiami sang kakak sepupu.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu terduduk di atas sofa dan Taehyun berjalan mendekat. “Apapun yang kamu pikirin, <em>I hope you’re not blaming yourself right now.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Nggak.” Beomgyu menggeleng. Napas berat meluncur dari celah bibirnya, berbarengan dengan kedua pundak yang merosot menghempaskan semua beban. “Cuma … kaget? Dan <em>nggak nyangka</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun merendahkan tubuh. Setengah berjongkok untuk melihat air muka Beomgyu nan tampak sayu. Kuasanya mengurut punggung yang lebih tua. “Bukan salah kamu, Kak.”</p><p> </p><p>“Memang. Tapi kalau Abang gak cerita hari ini mungkin aku gak bakal tahu kalau Tante dan Om Choi seabusif itu sejak dulu. Aku juga nggak mikir sampai sana sewaktu dia <em>mutusin</em> buat tinggal sendiri sejak setahun lalu. Dan setelah semua itu, Tante Choi tiba-tiba muncul lagi dan minta Abang bayar semua hutang-hutangnya?” Beomgyu merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Duka, marah, serta kecewa bersatu membentuk suatu koalisi di dalam dadanya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? “<em>Say, </em>Taehyun. Kalau kamu jadi aku, <em>what would you do?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun tertegun. Dimiringkannya kepala ke samping, menimang-nimang. Ia baru mengenal Soobin hari ini. Mustahil baginya untuk memahami personalitas seseorang dalam hitungan jam.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>vi</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yang tidak Soobin ceritakan kepada Beomgyu dan Taehyun adalah bagaimana hari itu ia sempat berpikiran untuk mengakhiri hidup; dan bagaimana di samping semua pikiran-pikiran buruk yang mengusik, hari itu juga ia bertemu dengan sosok yang kehadirannya muncul bagai mirakel alam semesta.</p><p> </p><p>Teori relativitas berkata bahwa butuh massa yang kuat dan masif untuk menciptakan eksistensi lubang hitam. Dinamakan “hitam” sebab objek ini menyerap apapun yang ada di sekitarnya dan tidak dapat lagi dibawa kembali, termasuk cahaya. Itu kalimat profesor di kelas yang terus tercetak pada loker ingatan milik Soobin. Dalam situasi seperti ini, Soobin ingin mengibaratkan pilu dan ketakutannya sebagai massa kuat yang muncul tanpa permisi. Sementara dirinya sendiri adalah manifestasi lubang hitam tadi yang kehadirannya tidak diharapi.</p><p> </p><p>Di puncak gedung beratap terbuka, Soobin berpikir untuk mengakhiri segalanya. Menghapus semua jejak keberadaannya sekaligus menghentikan berisiknya sang pikiran yang tidak kunjung berhenti mengicaukan kematian.  Apa lagi yang tersisa di dunia ini?</p><p> </p><p>Soobin menarik napas dalam-dalam, upaya terakhir untuk menetralkan lintasan pikiran yang kini  di telinganya terdengar sebagai lelucon kebohongan. Terakhir. <em>Terakhir.</em> Janji ini yang<em> terakhir. </em>Ia ingin memberikan satu kesempatan terakhir kepada alam raya untuk mempersembahkan pembuktian bahwa masih ada satu hal tersisa yang layak ia perjuangkan. Apapun itu. Tidak peduli sekecil atau setidak masuk akal apa. <em>Janji ini yang terakhir.</em></p><p> </p><p>Apa lagi yang tersisa di dunia ini?</p><p> </p><p>Soobin mengembuskan napas berat. Betul, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa di dunia ini. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang kepalang naif beberapa sekon lalu. <em>Betul, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.</em> Berkali-kali ia repetisikan di dalam batin seolah-olah rapalan tersebut memiliki dampak secandu nikotin. Lantas, apa lagi yang ia tunggu?</p><p> </p><p>“Udah menyerah sama dunia, ya?”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin tersentak. Pantulan raga nan kukuh muncul layaknya kabut pekat di sampingnya. Netranya tidak dapat meneliti secara jernih, namun jelas bahwa siapapun yang tengah berdiri di samping—ia pastilah seorang pria.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin merilis senyum asimetris. “Ya, begitu lah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Paham, kok!” Ucapnya dengan riang. Soobin tidak bisa memastikan, tetapi ia dapat merasakan dua kata tersebut terbit bersamaan dengan seulas senyum pada bibir. Atau mungkin Soobin lagi-lagi berdelusi. Entahlah.</p><p> </p><p>Kepulan asap abu-abu menari di udara lalu masuk dan menusuk ke dalam silia. Soobin mengerutkan alis. Ia tidak merokok, dan tidak pernah terbiasa dengan aromanya.</p><p> </p><p>“Kalau capek—” embusan terakhir mengudara dari linting sang pemuda. Sisa puntung kemudian ia jatuhkan pada tumpuan semen untuk diinjak-injak. Seketika warna merah membakar hilang dari pucuknya. “—boleh kok berhenti.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin termenung. Ia melongok ke bawah, kepada lintasan jalan raya yang dipenuhi dengan berpuluh-puluh kendaraan dan hiruk pikuk khas ibu kota. Matanya terpejam. Pikirannya kembali mengembara.</p><p> </p><p><em>Satu langkah ke depan</em>, dan tidak ada lagi pukulan yang ia dapatkan<em>. Satu langkah ke depan,</em> dan tidak ada lagi tamparan yang dilayangkan.<em> Cukup satu langkah ke depan</em>, dan ia akan dibuat lupa dengan semua ketakutan.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin menghela napas berat. Matanya terbuka. Kepalanya mengisyaratkan gelengan kuat. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Mungkin, <em>mungkin bukan hari ini.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Nggak jadi?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Suara itu lagi.</em> Tanpa menoleh, Soobin mengulum senyum paksa. “Menurut kamu?”</p><p> </p><p>“Menurut aku,” ia mengambil jeda singkat, “kamu lagi butuh didengarkan.”</p><p> </p><p>Barulah Soobin memalingkan muka, terkesiap. Bercerita dan didengarkan. Itukah yang ia butuhkan? Rasio pikirnya masih bergumul dengan sekelumit pertanyaan ketika laki-laki yang sejak semula berada di sisi kanannya mengulurkan tangan, indikasi dimulainya perkenalan. “Yeonjun. Usia dan berat badan, rahasia. Anggap aja ini cuma pertemanan satu malam dan besok kita balik kayak biasa; dua orang asing yang nggak mengenal satu sama lain.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin bergeming, menatap kelima jemari yang Yeonjun ulurkan. Angin malam membelai wajah keduanya.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm?” Yeonjun menggoyangkan tangannya. Kepalanya dimiringkan ke samping, menuntut jawaban. “Jadi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Soobin.” Soobin menyambut uluran itu dan sensasi hangat seketika merambat ke dalam sendi-sendinya. Perasaan yang sama setiap kali ia menangkup secangkir susu cokelat, atau ketika ia dan teman-teman semasa sekolahnya dulu dengan giat bertukar surat. “Usia—nggak penting, ya? Toh, mau mati ini.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tergelak, matanya menyipit meniru serangkaian bulan sabit. Dan Soobin bingung kenapa ia mendadak ingin ikut tersenyum.</p><p> </p><p>“Atau mungkin, kamu butuh distraksi?” gumam Yeonjun ketika tawanya surut. “Ayo kita main!”</p><p> </p><p>“Main apa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Permainan satu tepuk tangan namanya,” jawab Yeonjun lagi, “Cara mainnya gampang. Kita bebas untuk tebak apapun soal satu sama lain, tapi cuma boleh satu kalimat di setiap kesempatan. Kalau tebakan kamu tepat, aku bakal tepuk tangan satu kali. Kalau salah, aku bakal diam.<em> And vice versa.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Kedua sudut bibir Soobin merekah naik. “Kamu terobsesi sama angka satu? <em>Satu </em>malam, <em>satu</em> tepuk tangan.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun lagi-lagi tertawa. Dan Soobin bersyukur sebab kali ini senyumnya sudah terlebih dulu terukir naik. “Konyol. Jadi? Jawabannya?”</p><p>                                                                                            </p><p>“Oke. Ayo main.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Alright! </em>Biar aku duluan.” Senyum Yeonjun masih belum turun juga. “Kamu tadi habis berkelahi.”</p><p> </p><p>Alis Soobin mencuat. Ia berasumsi bahwa Yeonjun sudah menyadari eksistensi lebam-lebam memalukan pada sekujur wajahnya. <em>Ck. </em>Entah sebodoh apa penampakan Soobin detik ini, ia pun menolak untuk tahu. “Kurang tepat. Lebih pantas disebut kalau aku jadi pihak yang dipukuli—kamu nggak tinggal sama orang tua.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keren. Kok kamu bisa tahu?” Yeonjun bertepuk tangan. “Umur kamu sembilan belas tahun.”</p><p> </p><p>Betul. Tapi Soobin tahu peraturan mereka malam ini. “Curang. Kata kamu tadi usia itu rahasia?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, aku lupa. Maaf, maaf. Oke, aku ulang. Mm … kamu sama pacarmu lagi nggak dalam kondisi baik-baik?”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin tertawa dan menggeleng. Fokusnya berlabuh pada surai biru kepunyaan laki-laki di sampingnya.  “Kamu ganti warna rambut setiap tiga bulan sekali.”</p><p> </p><p>Ekspresi Yeonjun teraut bingung sebelum akhirnya ia bertepuk tangan lagi. “Nggak sesering itu—tapi oke, diterima. Pas kecil kamu suka makan galah atau tiang listrik!”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin terkekeh. “Tebakan macam apa coba?”</p><p> </p><p>“Habis kamu … tinggi banget? Ini komplimen.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin terpekur sejenak. Barulah ia sadar akan satu hal. Sedari tadi keduanya berdiri berdampingan, namun jemalanya perlu merunduk sekian sentimeter untuk bertemu pandang dengan Yeonjun. Pun sebaliknya; leher laki-laki di sisinya mesti sedikit menjenjang untuk sepenuhnya bersemuka dengan Soobin. Lucu. Sedikit banyak. “Kamu suka <em>laki-laki</em> tinggi.”</p><p> </p><p>Terkesiap, sepasang maniknya mengerjap-ngerjap begitu frasa tadi terucap. Mengenyampingkan realitas bahwa dunia keduanya yang kejam hampir tidak punya tempat bagi kaum-kaum penganut keyakinan selain heteronormatif, Yeonjun kembali bertepuk tangan. “Kamu benci nikotin.”</p><p> </p><p>Akhirnya Soobin bertepuk tangan. “Kamu perokok aktif.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Headshot.</em> Yeonjun bertepuk tangan untuk kesekian kali. “Dan kamu penasaran gimana rasanya rokok.”</p><p> </p><p>Angin malam memandu deru napas Yeonjun untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam indra penciuman laki-laki di sebelahnya. Raksi tembakau sisa-sisa hisapan sigaret sang pemuda merangsek masuk ke dalam paru-paru Soobin. Sesak. Pahit. <em>Hangat.</em> “Kamu … nggak punya pacar.” Soobin berucap sebelum kembali bertepuk tangan. Netranya terpaku pada bibir Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>“Memang nggak punya.” Yeonjun tersenyum dan menepuk tangannya untuk hitungan ke berapa—ia sendiri tak menaruh peduli. Bibir ranumnya terbuka, seolah-olah menanti entah apa. Dengan degupan jantung yang berdetak tanpa kenal ritmis; Yeonjun melanjutkan, “Kamu pengin cium aku sekarang.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>vii</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun lupa apa itu oksigen.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin mengunci kedua belah bibirnya di antara bibirnya sendiri seolah-olah itu adalah satu hal terakhir yang tersisa di dunia. Seolah-olah frasa ‘esok’ sudah lenyap dari glosarium keduanya—dan memang benar. <em>Yeonjun.</em> Jemari Soobin memagut dagu si pemilik rambut biru. Ingatannya melayang pada konversasi mereka beberapa menit lalu. <em>Usia dan berat badan—rahasia.</em> Soobin memejamkan mata. Kuasanya menarik pinggang Yeonjun untuk merapat. <em>Anggap aja ini cuma pertemanan satu malam</em><em>. </em>Kepalanya meliuk, memperdalam ciuman. Meraup sisa-sisa nikotin yang tertinggal. Paru-parunya seakan terbakar. <em>D</em><em>an besok kita balik kayak biasa</em><em>.</em> Ibu jari kanannya memberi penekanan solid pada rahang, sedang ibu jari yang satu lagi menghunjami Yeonjun dengan usapan-usapan melingkar pada pinggang. <em>D</em><em>ua orang asing yang nggak mengenal satu sama lain</em><em>.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Boleh nggak,” bisikan rendah Soobin terdengar di sela pagutan. Napas keduanya berseteru, “aku ketemu kamu lagi besok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Boleh.” Angguk Yeonjun afirmatif. Dikalungkannya sepasang lengan pada leher yang lebih tinggi sebelum bibir keduanya kembali bersua. Ia tersenyum. “Ditunggu.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>viii</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yang juga tidak Soobin ceritakan kepada Beomgyu dan Taehyun adalah bagaimana ia dan Yeonjun sebenarnya tidak pernah terkait dalam satu ikatan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sakit.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mm?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sakit, Sayang. Siku kamu kena perutku.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Oke, aku perbaiki posisi.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun setengah bangkit untuk mereposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di atas tubuh Soobin. Keduanya saat ini terlentang di atas sofa marun kamar apartemen Yeonjun, dengan tubuh yang lebih tua (setelah multipel pertemuan dan baris demi baris percakapan, akhirnya mereka berdua setuju untuk saling bertukar informasi pribadi, termasuk usia.) bersandar di atas tubuh yang satunya; menjadikan Soobin—sebagai pihak yang lebih muda—harus rela tubuhnya dijadikan tempat bertumpu bagi Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>Tapi sejujurnya, Soobin tidak masalah.</p><p> </p><p>“Ayo main,” Gumaman Yeonjun memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin terbahak. “Lagi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bukaaan, bukan permainan waktu itu.” Yeonjun menggerutu. Bibirnya membentuk kerucut. “Kali ini aku nggak punya nama buat permainannya. Tapi kira-kira gini: kalau aku kasih tahu satu informasi soal diriku, kamu juga harus kasih tahu satu informasi soal diri kamu.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Are we trapped in some kind of TMI session?</em>” Soobin mengulum senyum.</p><p> </p><p>Dengusan Yeonjun menguar. “<em>Well, are you up or not?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Jangan merajuk.” Soobin menjawil hidung bangir Yeonjun. Satu kekehan lolos dari bibirnya. “<em>I’ll start.</em> Aku suka <em>motret</em> dari umur dua belas tahun. Waktu itu kamera masih jadi salah satu barang paling mahal buatku. Jadi, yah, <em>I was struggling.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun membenahi kepalanya di atas dada bidang Soobin sebelum berseru dengan semangat. “Kalau aku suka dipotret!”</p><p> </p><p>Satu kecupan Soobin daratkan di atas kepala Yeonjun bersama dengan kekehan-kekehan rendah. “Tiba-tiba?”</p><p> </p><p>“Enggak. Memang aku suka,” protes Yeonjun. Setengah untuk membela diri, setengah lagi untuk menyamarkan pigmen merah yang terbit pada permukaan pipi. “Giliran kamu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tapi aku jauh lebih suka melukis.”</p><p> </p><p>Alis Yeonjun mencuat, mulai tertarik. “Oh? Aku pikir kamu lebih suka <em>motret?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Sebenarnya nggak bisa jadi bahan komparasi.” Jemari Soobin bermain di antara untaian rambut Yeonjun, mengusaknya dengan lembut. “Ada beberapa hal yang cuma bisa aku visualisasikan dalam benak, dalam artian imajinasi-imajinasi itu nggak pernah aku temui di kehidupan sehari-hari. Jadi, pelampiasannya kanvas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cuma kanvas?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bisa apa pun,” jawab Soobin lugas. Jari-jarinya menyelinap di antara lima jari tangan kanan Yeonjun, mengusap-usap punggung tangan yang lebih tua. “Di telapak tangan kamu juga bisa, kalau kamu mau.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tersenyum malu-malu. “Mau.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oke, Kucing Kecil.” Panggilan tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari bilah bibir Soobin entah atas asas apa. Kemudian ia bangkit dan membenahi posisi; menjadikan sandaran tangan sofa sebagai tempat bagi punggungnya untuk bertumpu.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun masih berada di dalam dekapan Soobin. Terpaku. Entah karena julukan asing yang diberikan Soobin atau karena si pemilik surai hitam itu kini kembali memberikan sekaan-sekaan lembut pada telapak tangannya.  Butuh waktu sepersekian sekon bagi Yeonjun untuk sadar bahwa laki-laki itu tidak hanya sekadar mengusap. Tawanya meledak. “Kamu lagi apa sebenarnya?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ngelukis.</em> Tapi nggak ada kuas atau cat air. Terlalu malas buat ambil juga. Jadi aku pakai jariku sendiri.”</p><p> </p><p>Hati Yeonjun menghangat. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke samping untuk meninggalkan satu kecupan singkat pada pelipis Soobin. “Terus, sekarang lagi <em>ngelukis</em> apa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pohon rindang.” Jawab Soobin tanpa memalingkan muka, seolah-olah lekatan bibir Yeonjun pada pelipisnya tidak baru saja mengirimkan reaksi hurikan ataupun badai tropis kecil-kecilan di dalam hatinya. Irisnya terpaku pada jari telunjuk yang bergerak fluktuatif di atas telapak tangan mungil milik Yeonjun. “Terus, ada daun-daun yang jatuh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Yeonjun menganggukkan kepala, seakan-akan gestur tersebut dapat memberinya kapabilitas untuk memproyeksikan lukisan imajinatif Soobin ke dalam benak. “Terus, ada apa lagi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ada anak laki-laki yang duduk di atas tumpukan daun-daun tadi,” sambung Soobin deskriptif, “punggungnya bertumpu ke tubuh pohon, kepalanya dia tengadah ke atas. Kenapa? Oh, ternyata langit lagi cantik-cantiknya hari ini.”</p><p> </p><p>Kedua mata Yeonjun kini terpejam, membayangkan tiap-tiap detail yang Soobin diktekan. Satu kekehan meluncur dari bibirnya. “Koreksi. Kamu lagi baca dongeng, bukan melukis.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rambut birunya terus-terusan kena tiup angin, padahal hari ini nggak lagi musim kemarau.” Lanjut Soobin, lantas mengakhiri sesi melukis khayalinya dengan menanamkan kecupan singkat pada punggung tangan nan mungil pada genggaman.</p><p> </p><p>Sebelah mata Yeonjun kembali membuka. “Selesai? Nggak ada laki-laki tinggi, rambut hitam, terus mukanya babak belur yang datang?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hei.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bercanda.” Yeonjun mengulum senyum lucu. “<em>Thank you. It was five minutes of time well spent.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Anytime</em><em>,</em>” ditariknya hidung Yeonjun dengan gemas sebelum berkata, “sekarang giliran kamu, ‘kan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, iya.” Yeonjun mengatur letak kepalanya untuk bersandar pada perpotongan skapula Soobin. Irisnya bergulir untuk memandangi satu titik pada langit-langit ruangan. Satu helaan napas lepas begitu saja. “Aku sebenarnya nggak tinggal sama orang tua karena mereka berdua nggak bisa diharapkan lagi.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin tertegun.</p><p> </p><p>“Setiap hari adu argumen, saling lempar kesalahan. Tentang rekan kerja ini lah, itu lah. Tentang foto ini lah, itu lah. Telingaku sakit. Mending pergi, ya ‘kan?” kekehan kecil lolos dari katup bibir Yeonjun. Ia lalu mendengus. “<em>Happily ever after</em>—berengsek.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jadi kamu nggak percaya sama <em>happily ever after? Or just love—in general?</em>” tanya Soobin. Kepalanya diangguk pelan. “Betul, <em>berengsek.</em>”</p><p> </p><p> “<em>Happily ever after</em> itu cuma term yang dipakai di dongeng, Soobin.” Diberinya Soobin sebuah gelengan. Bibirnya digigit pelan. Skeptis. “Aku takut berikatan.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin terpaku. Persetan dengan jelmaan kepakan kupu-kupu dalam perut yang beberapa saat lalu menggelitik—kali ini sukmanya bagai dihunus satu balok es bervolume gigantik. Hatinya mencelos, dadanya menyempit.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm?” Yeonjun menggumam. Sepasang lengan Soobin yang mencangkum perutnya ia goyangkan dalam gerakan repetitif. “Sekarang giliran kamu …”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin meneguk air liurnya lamat-lamat. Dieratkannya dekapan pada tubuh Yeonjun sebelum menguraikan satu kebohongan paling klasik yang dirinya pernah utarakan. “Aku juga benci berikatan.”</p><p> </p><p>Hening meliputi ruang di antara mereka berdua. Sejenak, hanya terdengar dentingan jam dinding juga silir angin dari penyejuk udara di pojok ruangan yang menyapu roman; bagai menguber keduanya untuk segera tidur dan menyudahi percakapan.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Yeonjun tampak terkejut. “Kalau begitu, bagus! <em>That makes two of us, then?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin memaksakan senyum kecewanya untuk tergurat. “Iya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kamu nggak masalah ‘kan sama kita yang <em>begini?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Bibir Soobin terkatup rapat. Pertanyaan itu tidak pernah ia jawab.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>ix</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ternyata,<em> begini</em> versi Yeonjun adalah deru napas yang menggebu juga gumaman-gumaman lembut di sela-sela pagutan hangat pukul dua pagi.</p><p> </p><p>Hari itu pertemuan ketujuh mereka. Yeonjun duduk di atas sudut paling pinggir pada meja ruang tengah dengan kedua tungkai mengapit kedua sisi tubuh Soobin. <em>Protektif. </em>Lengannya melingkar erat pada leher yang lebih muda. Jemarinya merambat di antara helai demi helai surai gelap Soobin, merenggutnya dengan repetitif kala lumatan pada bibirnya kian mendalam.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin sendiri sibuk—<em>sibuk </em>merengkuh pinggang Yeonjun untuk terus merapat, <em>sibuk</em> mempertahankan tumpuan telapak tangannya pada permukaan meja supaya ia tidak kehilangan komposisi atas dirinya sendiri, <em>sibuk</em> menata ulang keping demi keping pikirannya agar kewarasannya tidak berkelana pergi, <em>sibuk</em> menciumi bibir Yeonjun bagai pendar matahari musim kemarau yang repot menyuluti rundukan ilalang—panas, bergairah, terburu-buru, <em>lagi dan lagi</em>. Sibuk. Soobin super <em>sibuk.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Di sini.” Yeonjun mengambil celah di antara pagutan. Napasnya terengah-engah. Matanya sayu. Telunjuknya mengarah pada tengkuk. “Di sini … mau kamu cium di <em>sini</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soobin menyunggingkan senyum asimetris sebelum membenamkan permukaan wajahnya pada titik yang diminta. Aroma ambar dan neroli yang manis juga seduktif menusuk indra penciumannya. “Kamu yang minta.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>x</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Begini</em> versi Yeonjun adalah dering telepon pukul sebelas malam dari nomor yang tidak diketahui.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin mengerang pelan. Tidurnya terganggu. Dan hari itu ia baru mendapat kesempatan untuk beristirahat setelah dua hari terakhir dituntut untuk terjaga penuh di galeri.</p><p> </p><p>Dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang dimiliki, kuasanya meraba-raba meja kecil di samping ranjang; meraih ponselnya. Tidak ada nama yang tertera di layar. “Halo?”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin mengerutkan dahi. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk memastikan pendengarannya. “Sebentar. Siapa yang minum-minum?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>xi</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Begini</em> versi Yeonjun adalah kerlap-kerlip lampu diskotik dan ingar-bingar lautan manusia berbusana minim yang menari dalam gestur selaras dengan hentakan musik.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin menyisiri kelimun, dengan segera menemukan Yeonjun di antara para pengunjung lain. Surai kekuningan miliknya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tubuhnya yang setengah ringkih akibat menenggak terlalu banyak likuid alkohol bergerak mengikuti desibel musik. <em>Apa lagi kali ini?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Akhirnya.” Seorang laki-laki asing melambaikan tangannya ke arah Soobin. Penampilannya tidak seberantakan manusia-manusia lain di kelab malam itu—meski beberapa untai rambut ikalnya jatuh menyusuri kening. Ia menyunggingkan senyum akrab dan butuh waktu lima sekon bagi Soobin untuk memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak mengenal laki-laki di depannya ini.</p><p> </p><p>Seolah paham, ia mengulurkan tangan. “Ah—halo, Soobin. Nama gue Wooyoung. Yang barusan <em>nelefon</em> lo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oke.” Tanggap Soobin singkat dan jelas; indikasi bahwa ia tidak memiliki intensi untuk membalas uluran tangan tersebut, apalagi memperkenalkan dirinya. Tetapi ia ingat setengah jam lalu dirinya memang menerima telepon dari seseorang yang mengatasnamakan diri sebagai ‘teman Yeonjun’. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cowok lo mabuk—tiga botol dan masih belum berhenti juga. Mau gue atau lo  yang berhentiin? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Percakapannya dengan Wooyoung via telepon itu kembali melayang-layang di dalam benak. Rahang Soobin mengeras tidak suka.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gue aja. Di mana anaknya sekarang? Sampai gue ke sana, jagain dia.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alis Soobin menukik naik. Sorot matanya menyalang pada kelima jari Wooyoung. Ia tidak tahu definisi ‘menjaga teman’ adalah melingkarkan satu lengan pada pinggangnya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Santai. Kapan sih nggak gue jagain?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hei,” jemari Wooyoung lalu naik untuk menyusuri dagu Yeonjun, menuntun si pemilik surai kuning untuk bersemuka dengannya. “Cowok lo <em>dateng.</em> Nggak mau disambut?”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin meremas buku-buku jarinya. Bingung—juga gelisah. Tiba-tiba ia ingin keluar dari situasi ini sekarang juga.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm?” Yeonjun memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. “Tapi aku sama Soobin nggak ada apa-apa … kok?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>xii</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Begini </em>versi Yeonjun adalah mengantarnya pulang dengan hati yang berantakan. Dengan dua anak manusia yang saling mengalihkan pandang pada jalanan, suara raungan mesin hasil dari gemercik oli kendaraan,  dan lantunan lagu sendu yang dibiarkan menjadi pemecah keheningan.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin berlutut di depan pintu kamar apartemen; melepaskan sepasang sepatu Yeonjun dan meletakkannya pada rak dengan atentif. Dipapahnya tubuh ringkih itu menuju ranjang, membiarkannya terbaring dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, dan menanggalkan kaus kaki yang masih ia kenakan sebelum tubuhnya beringsut mendekati Yeonjun—membisikkan, “selamat istirahat.” lengkap dengan usakan lembut pada puncak kepala.</p><p> </p><p>“Mau ke mana?” Yeonjun menahan pergelangan tangan Soobin. Lemah, namun menuntut. “Jangan pergi dulu … ayo kita main lagi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mau pulang,” jawab Soobin singkat, “kamu juga harus istirahat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Istirahatku kamu.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun menatapnya dengan sorot mata sayu; bagai anak anjing yang tengah mencari kehangatan. Yang jika saja mereka berdua masih sepasang insan yang sama seperti hari kemarin, Soobin pasti akan menghujami sepasang manik indah tersebut dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi. Yang jika saja hati Soobin tidak seurakan malam ini, ia pasti akan membawa tubuh mungil tersebut ke dalam rengkuhannya yang suam.</p><p> </p><p>“Kamu cuma butuh aku di saat-saat kayak gini, ya?”</p><p> </p><p>Hening kembali mengisi spasi di antara keduanya. Soobin berdecak frustrasi.</p><p> </p><p>“Analoginya gini. Aku itu lukisan, dan kamu itu kolektor. Tapi kali ini kamu mampir ke galeri cuma untuk lihat-lihat mana lukisan yang bagus untuk kamu pandangi, bukan untuk kamu miliki. Kamu nggak mau memiliki dan dimiliki siapapun, jadi  kenapa terus-terusan mencari dan minta didampingi?” Soobin berkata dalam satu tarikan napas. “Aku nggak bisa terus-terusan ikuti cara main kamu.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun terhenyak.</p><p> </p><p>“Lupain aja, toh besok pagi kamu nggak akan ingat apapun dari malam ini. Termasuk omonganku.” Soobin mengukirkan senyum kecewa. Tungkainya berlalu menuju pintu, meninggalkan Yeonjun dengan seribu tanda tanya. “Maaf aku nggak bisa temani kamu main lagi mulai hari ini. Permainan selama ini udah cukup, ‘kan?”</p><p> </p><p>Dan <em>begini</em> versi Yeonjun adalah permainan lempar tangkap dengan taruhan perasaan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>xiii</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Body paint?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Beomgyu menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat. Mulutnya yang masih dipenuhi roti isi itu menggelembung dalam ukuran sedang. Ia melempar pandangan pada Taehyun yang kini duduk di seberangnya. “Swebwenarnya inwi idwe—”</p><p> </p><p>“Makan dulu.” Potong Soobin cepat.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu menurut. Ditelannya sisa-sisa makanan di dalam mulut sebelum kembali berkata, “sebenarnya, ini ide orisinal Taehyun. Oh iya, Abang masih kerja di galeri?”</p><p> </p><p>Ekor mata Soobin kini menilik Taehyun. Setelah bangun dari tidurnya, Soobin disuguhi sarapan secara cuma-cuma oleh Beomgyu. Dan tiba-tiba saja di mana ada Beomgyu, selalu ada Taehyun. <em>Dia tidur di mana semalam?</em> Soobin bertanya dalam hati.</p><p> </p><p>Namun, Soobin tetap menjawab. “Masih.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nggak <em>full-time</em>, ‘kan?”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin menggeleng.</p><p> </p><p>“Mereka nggak masalah ‘kan kalau Abang punya kerjaan lain di luar itu?”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin lagi-lagi menggeleng.</p><p> </p><p>“Abang pernah ‘kan coba <em>body-painting</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Kali ini ada jeda singkat. “Tapi cuma satu ka—”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah!” Beomgyu berseru dengan semangat. “Kesempatan bagus. Kebetulan lagi, Taehyun punya teman yang jurusannya sebentar lagi bakal ada pementasan teater. Mereka butuh orang yang jago urusan <em>painting!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin meletakkan sendoknya di atas meja. “Tapi kalau <em>body painting</em>, berarti mereka harus …?”</p><p> </p><p>Seolah paham, Beomgyu buru-buru membentuk huruf X dengan kedua tangan. “Nggak, nggak. Paling jauh juga cuma sebatas lengan! Sisanya mungkin di wajah. Iya, ‘kan, Taehyun?”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun mengangguk kecil. “Mereka pun bersedia buat bayar, kok.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin tersenyum tipis. “Oke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oke kalau gitu!” Beomgyu bahkan terlihat lebih bersemangat dibandingkan dua orang lainnya di meja itu. “Oh iya. Abang, aku belum nanya ini. <em>Are you feeling better?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Tadi malam ia mendatangi kediaman Beomgyu dalam keadaan kelut-melut lantaran sang ibu yang sudah setahun ia tinggalkan datang menemuinya hanya untuk meminta bantuannya dalam melunasi tumpukan utang yang dimiliki. Tadi malam Yeonjun bersama keping-keping kenangan yang mereka berdua pernah miliki turut datang menghampirinya di alam mimpi. Tetapi pagi ini, dengan sesapan-sesapan kecil pada teh panas di dalam genggaman, Soobin merasa hatinya perlahan-lahan turut menghangat.</p><p> </p><p>Maka Soobin mengangguk. “Sepuluh kali lebih baik.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>xiv</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Waktu berlalu. Dan singkatnya, acara teater itu sukses besar.</p><p> </p><p>“Soobin!”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin menoleh. Seorang gadis dalam radius kurang dari lima puluh meter berjalan ke arahnya. Ia ingat siapa gadis ini; salah satu dari tiga orang mahasiswi yang hari ini memakai jasanya. Kalau tidak salah—namanya Ryujin?</p><p> </p><p>“Makasih banyak ya buat bantuannya hari ini. Hasilnya keren!” Ryujin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. “Oh, urusan biaya dan sejenisnya gimana? Beres ‘kan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ikut senang karena kalian juga puas.” Soobin menyunggingkan senyum. “Beres, kok.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keren deh pokoknya.” Lanjut Ryujin. Sorot matanya kian menyinarkan binar ceria begitu ia melambaikan tangan dan menyerukan satu nama. “Beomgyu!”</p><p> </p><p>Kemudian Beomgyu datang dan keduanya berbincang layaknya sepasang kawan lama yang sudah lama tidak bersua. Apapun yang tengah mereka bicarakan, Soobin tidak menaruh atensinya di sana. Sedari tadi pikirannya terdistraksi oleh rambut semiran <em>ash-blue</em> Ryujin yang menggantung sebatas leher. Warna yang sama seperti rambut milik Yeonjun saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di puncak gedung satu tahun lalu.</p><p> </p><p>Dengan sisa-sisa kewarasan yang dimiliki, Soobin membuang jauh-jauh memorinya. Ia kembali menatap Beomgyu dan Ryujin. “Oh, iya. Kalau gue mau pulang duluan, nggak masalah ‘kan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lho? Lho …” Beomgyu tampak kecewa. “Kenapa buru-buru banget?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ada janji sama yang lain.” Soobin mengulum senyum. Bohong. Ia hanya tidak bisa lebih lama lagi berada di dalam satu radar yang sama dengan Ryujin. Tidak jika berada di dekat gadis itu memiliki arti yang sama dengan bernostalgia kembali akan Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>“Hati-hati, ya? Sekali lagi, makasih banget buat bantuannya hari ini. Mau bawa pulang sesuatu nggak?” tawar Ryujin yang langsung ditanggapi Soobin dengan gestur penolakan.</p><p> </p><p>Bahkan ketika Soobin sudah benar-benar menghilang dari jarak pandang mereka berdua, Ryujin masih belum berhenti mengoceh.</p><p> </p><p>“Gimana? Cantik?” tanya Ryujin, meminta pendapat Beomgyu. Telunjuknya mengarah kepada corak sayap kupu-kupu biru yang terlukis pada pipi kanannya.</p><p> </p><p>“Cantik.” Puji Beomgyu tulus. “Buatan Abangku, ‘kan?”</p><p> </p><p>Ryujin menganggut. Jemarinya kini bergerak untuk memilin beberapa helai ujung rambutnya. “Tadi kakak senior yang waktu itu pernah papasan sama kita datang juga, tahu, Gyu. Dia bilang dekorasi hari ini bagus. Termasuk <em>face painting</em> para pemainnya.”</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu mengerutkan kening. “Siapa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yang punya <em>lip-piercing </em>dan ada luka kecil di pinggiran alisnya itu lho,” jawab Ryujin. Satu tangannya menopang dagu. “Terakhir aku ketemu rambut dia masih biru, deh. Sekarang jadi kuning.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>xv</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soobin menenggelamkan wajah pada bantal. Pada akhirnya ia betul-betul pulang.</p><p> </p><p>Jika dibandingkan dengan flat makro Beomgyu, apartemen studio yang ia huni jelas kalah jauh. Namun ia <em>suka</em> tempat ini. Meski tanpa partisi juga furnitur yang glamor. Ia suka bagaimana hampir setiap titik dalam kamar ini terasa seperti dirinya. Ia suka kursi anyam dan meja akrilik di bagian sentral ruangan, rak buku berukuran sedang yang ia siasati juga sebagai sekat pemisah antara bilik tidur dan ruang santai, lukisan floral pada dinding ramah kapur, dan satu buah akuarium bundar berisikan ikan hias yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajar.</p><p> </p><p>Tapi sang ibu berhasil menemukan tempat teramannya ini. Dan hanya itulah satu-satunya hal yang tidak Soobin suka dari berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ting tong.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bel kamar berdentang dua kali. Soobin mengumpat dalam hati. Oh, ini tidak bagus.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>xvi</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ini <em>jelas-jelas</em> tidak bagus.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin memperkirakan kedatangan kedua dari sang ibu—atau yang lebih parah, kedatangan langsung si rentenir. Namun yang muncul di hadapannya saat ini adalah Choi Yeonjun;  helai demi helai surai kuningnya jatuh menutupi kening, mantel gelapnya dibiarkan membalut tiga per empat bagian tubuh termasuk kakinya (sungguh, Yeonjun terlihat kecil dengan itu), dan seulas senyum canggung terpatri pada roman.</p><p> </p><p>“Hei?” sapa Yeonjun. Ragu.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin masih dalam tahap proses mencerna semua ini sebelum akhirnya ia menyahut. “Hai.”</p><p> </p><p>Lima sekon berlalu dan Yeonjun masih belum juga bersuara. Soobin mengambil napas dalam-dalam sembari menggaruk bagian belakang tengkuknya. “Kamu mau masuk?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>xvii</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soobin mempersilakan Yeonjun untuk duduk di atas sofa mini ruang tengah sementara ia mengambil langkah menuju <em>kitchen set.</em> Dua menit—atau mungkin lebih—sudah berlalu semenjak kemunculan tiba-tiba Yeonjun di depan kamar apartemennya, dan selama itu pula waktu yang dibutuhkan Soobin untuk memproses segalanya.</p><p> </p><p>“Kamu mau minum apa?” tanya Soobin tanpa membalikkan punggung.</p><p> </p><p>“Nggak usah,” dan satu sama. Yeonjun pun menyahut tanpa menolehkan pandang. “Aku ke sini buat lihat lukisan kamu.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin membalikkan punggung. “Apa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aku bilang, aku mau lihat lukisan kamu.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bad excuse.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soobin paham ini. Satu tahun adalah waktu yang cukup panjang untuk mengenal Yeonjun dan kecenderungannya untuk menyangkal. Mulutnya sering kali berkata A untuk maksud B. Tingkahnya bisa saja seratus delapan puluh derajat berkebalikan dengan kata-kata yang ia lontarkan. Atas dasar itu, yang lebih muda menjawab, “nggak ada di sini. Semuanya ada di galeri. Plus, aku nggak bawa pulang satu pun kanvas ke apartemen.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Kan ada ini?” Yeonjun melepaskan mantel. Tangannya menyusuri permukaan kulit lengannya yang seputih porselen.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin menghela napas. <em>Oh, jangan mulai.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sewaktu Soobin berpikir bahwa Beomgyu mengingatkannya pada seseorang; orang itu adalah Yeonjun. Keduanya bagai dianugerahi kapabilitas tersendiri untuk mengikat siapa-siapa saja yang membuat mereka terpikat. Jangan kira Yeonjun itu berbusana serbamikro dengan dandanan yang mampu memompa testosteron. Tidak, ia jauh dari deskripsi tersebut. Lalu, apa pemicunya? Hipotesis Soobin: karena Yeonjun melakukan semua hal dengan percaya diri, bahkan jika ia harus menomorduakan urat malunya.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin membuang muka. “Kamu tunggu di sini.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>xviii</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aku lihat kamu di acara teater tadi.”</p><p> </p><p>Jadi di sini lah keduanya. Duduk di atas sofa dengan posisi Yeonjun memunggungi Soobin. Dengan naungan cahaya remang-remang dari lampu ruangan beserta kuas dan beragam varian cat air yang dibiarkan tergeletak di atas meja. Soobin memandangi punggung Yeonjun yang ditutupi fabrik tipis.</p><p> </p><p>“Kamu mau aku lukis di mana?” tanya Soobin, dengan sengaja mengabaikan ucapan lawan bicaranya.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun menurunkan sedikit kain yang menutupi permukaan bahunya. Soobin dengan cepat menahan gerak tangan Yeonjun. Yang lebih tua lalu menoleh dan memberinya tatapan seolah-olah bertanya, “kenapa?”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin meneguk air liurnya. “Jangan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dulu kamu suka,” sepasang iris Yeonjun mengerjap-ngerjap. Polos. “Dulu kamu ‘kan suka kalau aku <em>nunjukkin</em> ini?”</p><p> </p><p>Pertanyaan iblis. Iblis yang bersembunyi layaknya satu lembar kartu joker di antara satu seri kartu remi.  Satu-satunya kartu yang menyambut Soobin dengan tawa lebar, entah itu ekspresi lucu atau melecehkan.</p><p> </p><p>“Oke.” Soobin menghela napas, menyerah. Membiarkan Yeonjun bertindak semaunya. “Kamu mau aku lukis apa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm. Pohon rindang?” jawab Yeonjun seraya memandang langit-langit ruangan. “Terus ada daun-daun yang berguguran.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin terdiam.</p><p> </p><p>“Terus ada anak laki-laki yang duduk di atas tumpukan daun-daun tadi. Rambutnya kali ini warna kuning, berkibar-kibar ditiup angin,” lanjut Yeonjun, terkekeh. “Tapi sekarang dia nggak sendiri! Ada laki-laki rambut ungu yang duduk di samping dia.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin menghela napas berat. Kesepuluh jarinya bertengger pada sepasang bahu Yeonjun. Mencengkeramnya. Memaksanya untuk berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengannya. “Sebenarnya buat apa lagi kamu ke sini? Aku tahu yang tadi itu cuma akal-akalan kamu. <em>Jawab</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aku nggak tahu harus ngapain lagi.” Pada akhirnya pundak Yeonjun jatuh. Layu. Frustrasi. “Kamu tiba-tiba menjauh. Hilang. Balik lagi kayak orang asing yang nggak saling kenal. Dulu kamu yang tanya apa besoknya  kamu boleh ketemu aku lagi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kamu bilang aku nggak mau memiliki dan dimiliki siapapun, jadi buat apa cari-cari. Tapi—” Yeonjun menggeram. Suaranya bergetar. “—waktu itu ‘kan aku pernah bilang alasannya … dan waktu itu juga kamu bilang kamu nggak mau berikatan.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin terdiam, tatapannya meredup. Yeonjun sukses menampar mentalnya.</p><p> </p><p>“Tapi lagi,” Yeonjun menggigit bibir bawah dengan manik berkaca-kaca, seperti menahan bulir-bulir air agar tidak tumpah dari celah matanya. “Aku nggak bisa begini terus … aku nggak bisa kalau kamu jauh-jauh.”</p><p> </p><p>Detik itu juga Soobin menarik dagu Yeonjun, mengikis jarak di antara keduanya dan meraup bibir manis itu tanpa ampun.<em> Lagi.</em> Urgensi itu datang lagi. Urgensi untuk mencium Yeonjun dengan terburu-buru sebab dirinya tidak tahu apa mereka masih memiliki hari esok. Paru-paru Soobin seakan mekar akan bunga-bunga. Deru napas Yeonjun menyapu permukaan kulitnya, seketika mengirim sensasi remang pada bulu roma. Terus, <em>terus</em>, terus begini. Embus napas manusia ternyata dapat mengandung candu bagai opium, dan debar jantung keduanya memompa lebih keras walau daya pikir mereka perlahan-lahan melebur.</p><p> </p><p>“Kamu itu menyusahkan,” gumam Soobin sembari menarik diri di sela-sela pagutan. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ibu jarinya menyentuh kulit pipi yang lebih tua, mengelus permukaan itu dengan ritme tenang. Penuh afeksi. “Kamu itu kekanak-kanakan, selalu semaunya.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin mempertemukan kening keduanya. Ditatapnya Yeonjun bagaikan ia adalah personifikasi adiwarna tak bercela. Sorot matanya menggelap; sorot mata yang hanya dimiliki pengembara yang haus akan amarta. “Tapi rupanya aku juga nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari kamu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kalau gitu,” kedua lengan Yeonjun melingkar erat pada leher Soobin, seolah-olah manusia di hadapannya ini adalah ilusi yang bisa kapan saja raib dan menarik diri, “jangan hilang lagi.”</p><p> </p><p>Sepasang lengan Soobin mencangkum pinggang yang lebih tua. Ia menggumam sebelum kembali menubrukkan bibir keduanya. “Nggak akan.”</p><p> </p><p>Dan bibir Yeonjun jauh lebih manis dari dosa apapun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>xix</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(“Jadi waktu itu kamu bohong, ya?”</p><p> </p><p>Keduanya berbaring berdampingan, dengan kepala Yeonjun yang jatuh beralaskan lengan kokoh Soobin. Dengan sorot mata Yeonjun yang sibuk menjelajahi langit-langit ruangan, dan tatapan hangat Soobin yang sedari tadi berlabuh pada sepasang manik menggemaskan milik laki-laki di sebelahnya. Enggan meninggalkan.</p><p> </p><p>“Iya.” Sesal Soobin. “Maaf.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kamu juga nggak pernah sedikit pun cerita soal permasalahan orang tua kamu. Astaga, kita setahun kemarin ngapain, sih?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cuma main-main, ‘kan?”</p><p> </p><p>Satu pukulan mendarat pada bahu Soobin. “Ish.”</p><p> </p><p>Tawa Soobin meledak. “Jadi aku harus mulai dari mana dulu, nih?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dari mana aja.” Senyum Yeonjun turut mengembang. “Oh, iya, Soobin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kamu juga belum cerita soal ini,” gumam Yeonjun pelan. Telunjuknya menyusuri dada bidang Soobin yang terbalut pakaian, seolah-olah dirinya tengah menggambar gumpalan awan yang bergerak arak-arakan seumpama kereta kuda tanpa pemandu. “Waktu itu, waktu pertama kali kita ketemu, kenapa kamu batal loncatin diri?”</p><p> </p><p>Raut wajah Soobin mengendur. “Ah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kenapa? Jangan bohong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nggak perlu loncat, aku juga lama-lama bakal <em>mati</em> dengan sendirinya karena kebanyakan hirup asap rokok kamu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Soobin! Serius!”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin tersenyum. Mana mungkin dia bisa memberi tahu Yeonjun bahwa hari itu, hari ketika ia ingin mengakhiri hidup, dia diam-diam menaruh satu harapan terakhir pada semesta. Mana mungkin dia bisa memberi tahu Yeonjun bahwa kemunculan tiba-tibanya hari itu sebenarnya telah menyelamatkannya.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>xx</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(“Soobin.” Panggil Yeonjun untuk yang ketiga kalinya malam itu.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin menoleh, gemas. “Apa lagi, Sayang?”</p><p> </p><p>“Satu lagi.” Yeonjun bergumam sebelum membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Soobin. “Aku sayang kamu.”)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>FIN.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m sinking faster and faster</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Between heaven and disaster</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry if I made you feel like</em>
</p><p><em>I’m standing on the borderline</em> —<strong> ‘The Feelings’ (2015).</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was highly inspired by ‘Menunggu Layang-Layang’ karangan Dee Lestari. makasih banyak udah baca! (twt: ansanlovedboy)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>